


The Fallen Ones : A Hush Hush Saga FanFic

by AshBlood13



Category: Hush Hush Saga - Becca Fitzpatrick
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshBlood13/pseuds/AshBlood13





	The Fallen Ones : A Hush Hush Saga FanFic

Hello my name is Kalia Cipriano, I'm turning 116 and yes I'm that old. My parents are Nora and Jev(Patch) and they are just the cutest couple ever. Mom looks eternally 22 and same with dad. I always wondered why and they said "You will find out one day." I stopped aging at age 19, people always think that we are brother and sisters but then dad does this weird brain thingy and it's just weird. 

Off the topic of age(-ish), because I am turning 16 again I thought it would be proper to start documenting my life and the people that I meet. This is just the first step.

 


End file.
